Blissful Returns
by Lunar Wave
Summary: December of year 2035, almost 6 months after the events of MNP, a familiar friend reappears. The question is, why is she hiding from those who she is closest to?
1. To Grab a Chance

**Blissful Returns**  
>by Lunar Wave<p>

Discliamer: I don't own PPGZ.

Note: There are no Original Characters here, except my own of course. My first sequel to my story [Blissful Memories] doesn't have any relation to this story. Don't try to link it in any way. ^^

**To Grab a Chance**

**(Streets of Tokyo City, December 24, 2035, Nighttime)**

A hooded figure walked in the crowd. They can tell through the way she walks that she is a girl. She wore a hoodie with an orchid motif and a purple skirt, odd during that season. The bystanders seemed surprised. Her height showed that she had to be at least a teenager. Why was she walking in the middle of the streets alone at this time of night? And why did she not even try to put some cover over her bare legs? It was cold at this time of year. But nevertheless, the girl continued walking, ignoring the bystanders.

A guy approached the girl and tapped the girl. An eerie smile was etched in his face.

"Hello. Are you lost? Want to come by my house?" The guy grinned. The girl didn't even look in his direction. She only continued walking. The guy followed her.

"Come on." The guy smirked. "You can't resist me." The girl, once again, didn't even notice the guy. The guy was about to grab the girl when she suddenly disappeared from view. The guy looked around to find her across the street, walking around a corner. The guy tried to follow but a car obscured his view. When the car left his sightline, the guy gritted as the girl was not even there anymore.

She continued on walking till she found a child. She tilted her head when she saw her.

"Umm… hello?" The child smiled at the girl. The girl raised her hood a bit to let her purple eyes be seen. The child was at least nine years old. She wore a light pink jacket, presumably because it's cold. Her eyes were hazel, and she lets her dark brown hair down, with only a hairpin keeping it out of her face.

"Hello…" The girl answered. "Are you lost?"

"… Yeah…" The child answered

"Where're your parents?" The girl asked.

"Umm… I ran away from them…" The girl blinked in shock at the child's reply.

"Why did you do that?" The girl asked. "Were they mean to you?"

"No, it's not like that!" The child said. "… I was… selfish… I wanted a toy… But… they said they didn't have the money to buy it…"

"… I see… Come on; let's go find your parents." The girl took the child by her hand.

"I'm Seirei Kokoro." The child introduced herself to the older girl. The girl nodded.

"Ja, Kokoro. Where were your parents last time you saw them?" The girls smiled. The child found it odd but comforting. The smile almost immediately disappeared as she stared at the road.

"Hey, it is bad manners not to tell your own name after another told you hers!" Kokoro pouted.

"… Ramira." The girl said.

"Ramira, huh? What's your last name?" Kokoro asked Ramira.

"… I don't have one." Ramira laughed.

"I-Don't-Have-One Ramira, huh?" Kokoro grinned. Ramira sweat dropped.

"I don't find people making fun of my name funny." Ramira said.

"I see, Ramira-san?" Kokoro pulled Ramira's hoodie. "Why are you wearing a hood? You're a girl, right? I can't tell with that hood on."

"Yes, I'm a girl… Let's just say I have someone I'm hiding from." Ramira laughed.

"Wha-" Kokoro gasped when Ramira suddenly placed her hand over the girl's mouth.

"Not so loud." Ramira shushed Kokoro.

"Sorry…" Kokoro apologized. Then she talked in a whisper. "Who are you hiding from? Is it a bunch of criminals?"

"A bunch, yes." Ramira laughed. "Criminals? Well, if you can call lying a crime, then I'd say yes."

"You're not making any sense, Ramira…" Kokoro pouted. Ramira chuckled.

"_Swing Sonic!_" A voice rang in the air. Buttercup stood in front of a green monkey, with her hammer ready to smash the monkey to the next country. Ramira stood up, alert in a sudden.

"You never learn, Mojo." Blossom appeared in the air, a bag of gifts in her hand. Apparently, Mojo was trying to steal Christmas presents.

"Taking presents from little kids is unforgiveable." Bubbles told the monkry.

Then all three spoke. "Fighting Love, Science Legend! Powerpuff Girls Z!" Mojo looked around, trying to find a way around the crisis.

"It's the Powerpuff Girls Z, Ramira!" Kokoro bounced up and down as she pointed out the girls for the hooded girl to see. Ramira looked away from the scene, pulling down her hood. Kokoro suddenly looked at Ramira with a confused look on her face. "Ramira?" Then Kokoro felt a jerk on her body. "RAMIRA!" Mojo had pulled Kokoro to him and held the girl with a very threatening look.

"Stop your attack-mojo." Mojo said. "Or I'll kill this girl!" Blossom held out her hand to her two comrades.

"Guess we have no choice…" Bubbles shook. "This is the most cowardly tactic you've ever employed, Mojo."

"Well, I am a villain-mojo." Mojo laughed. "Doing cowar- Uke!" A sudden kick at his side caused Mojo to let go of Kokoro. Ramira jumped towards Kokoro, pulling the girl away from the scenario. As soon as the battle scene was out of sight, they stopped, panting.

"Mou, Kokoro." Ramira panted. "You sure get into the worst case scenarios quite easily…"

"Hehe." Kokoro tapped her head lightly. Ramira breathed heavily.

"You okay, Ramira-san?" Kokoro asked the teenager.

"I'm fine…" Ramira stood up. "Let's get to your parents then… Maybe we'll find them around here."

"No need, Ramira!" Kokoro grinned. She pointed towards a couple. "That's them!"

"I see." Ramira stood up. "Well, you won't be needing me then…"

"I do!" Kokoro insisted. "It's not THAT simple to say sorry you know!"

"… Ok." Ramira shrugged. Kokoro pulled her towards the couple. Ramira sighed as the startled parents started fussing over the child. Ramira smiled softly, but turned around, staring as the Powerpuffs left the area after beating the monkey. They seemed to be discussing something between themselves. Kokoro suddenly pulled Ramira back to the group.

"This is Ramira! She helped me out a while ago!" Kokoro jumped. "She kicked that monkey and got me away from him!"

"Thanks for helping our daughter, Ramira-chan." The man said. "I am Seirei Seishou. This is my wife, Seimei."

"Is it me or your names have "Sei" in it? Except Kokoro that is." Ramira smiled.

"Well, Ramira, may we know where you live? We'd like to return the favor…" Seimei smiled.

"Well… I don't have a home…" Ramira admitted. The three were shocked.

"You mean, you don't have a place to stay?" Seishou asked.

"Shou… What should we do about this?" Seimei asked her husband.

"… Would you like to come home with us?" Seishou asked her. "Consider it a Christmas present."

"… I think I'll just be a burden…" Ramira said hesitantly.

"You said you were hiding from someone, right, Ramira?" Kokoro remembered. The two parents' eyes widened.

"… I just don't want to face them…" Ramira said.

"Who?" Seimei asked.

"The… I think I should be leaving…" Ramira turned around and walked away.

"… We understand. But I have one question, young lady." Seishou stood up.

"Yes?" Ramira turned to the family.

"Are you a criminal?" Seishou asked.

"No." Ramira smiled.

"That's good enough for me." Seishou nodded. "My proposal still stands. In fact, I insist you join us tonight."

"… Ok…" Ramira nodded, walking with the group. She looked towards the lighted lab on the hill, knowing full well that the Powerpuff Girls Z were having a Christmas celebration and enjoying it as much as they want.

**(National Science and Research Lab)**

"That girl sure was brave, professor." Miyako grinned as she bit out of her cookie.

"Yes and uncannily enough, she was brave enough to actually _attack_ Mojo!" Kaoru laughed.

"Well, I guess there are some people willing to attack a monster without even caring whether they were heroines or not." Professor Utonium sweat dropped.

"But the strength she shown was unnatural." Ken said. "Even if it was an adrenaline rush, it's creepy that she's strong enough to cause a monster like Mojo flinch and let go of a hostage.

"Ken…" Kaoru laid her hands on the kid's shoulders. "Mojo is a monkey. He has his weaknesses."

"… I guess. But why will she be able to hurt him like that? She's a human!"

"Are you implying we're not?" Momoko asked Ken.

"NO! No way!" Ken gasped, seeing his own mistake.

"You really need to be a bit more tact, Ken." Peach lectured Ken. "Why did you even try to imply something that obvious?"

"You're one to talk." Ken mumbled as Momoko and Kaoru glared at the dog. They didn't really take kindly to people who say they're not human.

"Let's just celebrate our Christmas normally, everyone." Miyako said. "A Christmas Party should be happy!"

"… I wish Bani's with us…" Momoko sighed, looking at her photograph.

**(Streets of Tokyo)**

"…" Ramira silently walked as the family continued to chatter.

"So Ramira, do you have a family?" Seishou asked.

"… I... Ramira… don't have a family…" Ramira hesitantly said.

"You didn't need to repeat your name for us." Kokoro grinned. Then she frowned. "Anyway, Ramira, I never saw what your face looks like. Can you remove that hood now, please?"

"… Ok." Ramira nodded and hesitantly removed her hood. Behind her hood revealed a girl with brown shoulder length hair, Ramira held a small smile on her face.

"You look pretty, Ramira." Kokoro grinned. Ramira looked away in embarrassment.

"I'm not exactly used to having my hair down like this." Ramira said. She pulled out a black ribbon and tied her hair into a ponytail.

"You really need to change the color of that ribbon." Kokoro pointed to it.

"Maybe I should." Ramira shrugged.

"Oh, let's talk about fashion later." Seimei said briskly. "Let's get in the house."

"You sure you don't have a relative, Ramira?" Seishou asked.

"… I don't have anyone I know in this area…" Ramira said. "A few friends are all…"

"Consider yourself a Seirei, Ramira." Seishou grinned. "We'll handle the paperwork for your adoption."

"Yippee! I got a sister!" Kokoro grinned. Ramira sighed at her enthusiasm.

"Ne, Ramira, do you have a nickname or something? Something I can call you that is not Ramira?" Kokoro whispered. "Mira? Rami?"

"My original name was Bani, Kokoro." Ramira informed her.

"I see, Bani!" Kokoro smiled. Then she frowned. "But why did you change it to something totally unrelated to your original name?"

"I thought it up when you asked me my name." Ramira laughed softly. "It was the first thing that popped up in my mind that is not my name."

"Oh… OK! But I can't think of your name as anything else besides Ramira so…" Kokoro jumped. "You're new name is Seirei Ramira! Your nickname is Bani!"

"Don't call me that out on the streets." Ramira told the girl. She then thought, 'What is this, a naming ceremony?'

"Ok, Bani!" Kokoro smiled.

Ramira sighed. 'Looks like my life as a Seirei is about to start… Sorry… Momoko-sis… But… I can't face you, just yet, I can't.'

**Chapter End**

Momoko: Why did you change her name as Ramira?

Lunar: Hm? That was actually her human name till I discovered that Shirogane Miko is supposed to be Bunny of Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z. I kicked out the Ramira in favor of keeping the essence of Bunny in the naming conventions. I know this is Fanfiction and I can change anything I want, but this is my story. I can decide on what to do.

Miyako: I see. So what's the next Chapter?

Lunar: **To Hide from Them**

Kaoru: Let me guess… Bani will be trying to hide from us again?

Lunar: I suggest you don't try to guess in the future. (To Audience) This is the branch sequel of Momoko's New Personality! Now even though I name this branch sequel, there is no "main" sequel. Both sequels will receive equal attention. Review, if you wish!


	2. To Hide from Them

**Blissful Returns **  
>by: Lunar Wave<p>

**To Hide from Them**

**(December 25, 2035, Seirei Residence)**

"Ramira!" Kokoro bounced on their bed... The Seirei family happened to have a guest room, but is now officially the girl's room, as Kokoro now insists to sleep with Ramira. Ramira continued her sleep but Kokoro persisted.

"If you don't wake up, you're not getting any food!" Kokoro told the sleeping girl. Ramira barely even moved from her place.

"Fine, you asked for it, Bani." Kokoro said, preparing for a shout into the girl's ear. She shouldn't have bothered with trying to wake her up. At the word "Bani," Ramira jumped out of the bed, and tackled the girl onto the ground with her hand over Kokoro's mouth. When Ramira finally registered her surroundings, she remembered that she was adopted as a Seirei, and is currently at her new home, where no one could have possibly heard Kokoro's voice. Ramira sighed and let the girl go. Ramira was still wearing the clothes she wore last night, as she didn't have any nighttime clothes. Her orchid decorated hoodie was wrinkled, her hair slightly unkempt.

"That was dangerous, Ramira…" Kokoro pouted. "You could have broken my bones like that."

"Sorry, I get jumpy." Ramira mumbled.

"Why on earth would you need to actually be jumpy?" Kokoro gritted.

"Only the people who I'm hiding from know that name, Kokoro." Ramira hissed into her sister's ear.

"It's a gang name?" Kokoro grinned.

"Don't be idiotic." Ramira looked away. "It's just how the name they know me by."

"Oh, hello Ramira!" Ramira turned to the door to find her mom by the door, with a box in her hand.

"I walked around the neighborhood and found this lovely young lady." Seimei grinned. "I asked if she had any hand me down clothes, and she gave it to me for quite a low price." Ramira moved towards her new mom and took the box. She placed the box on her bed and opened it. What she saw caught her by surprise and caused her to fall down on the floor.

"What's wrong, Ramira-chan?" Seimei asked.

"… This 'lovely young lady' you said you found…" Ramira stammered. "Does her name happen to be Akatsutsumi Momoko?" Inside the box laid a few clothing that remarkably resembled Momoko's own clothing.

"Why, yes." Seimei looked at her child in confusion. "Why, Ramira, do you know her?"

"… Well, sort of." Ramira shrugged. It was true, though. Bani never really knew much about Momoko's personality except what was told her.

"I see…" Seimei grinned. "She sort of looked a bit like you. Why, if not for your hair and eyes, I could have sworn you were twins."

"And did you tell Momoko of who these clothes are for?" Ramira asked.

"No… And I sort of forgot where she lived as well…" Seimei sighed. Then she smiled. "Well, it's time for you to try them out, Ramira." Ramira nodded and sighed.

**(Akatsutsumi Residence)**

"Where is it, where is it?" Momoko went through her closet, desperate to find a certain item.

"What's wrong, Momoko-sis?" Kuriko peered into the room only for a skirt to hit her face. Kuriko pouted as she threw the skirt onto the bed.

"Kuriko, did you happen to see a purple ribbon?" Momoko asked the girl.

"Oh, you mean that ribbon that was quite long for a normal hair ribbon?" Kuriko said. "It was the first time I found it so I sort of played with it a bit…" Momoko looked at Kuriko.

"Where? Where is it now, Kuriko?" Momoko asked the girl.

"I sort of stuck it inside a box of clothing that was lying on your bed." Kuriko scratched her head. Momoko stared at Kuriko, wondering whether to shout or just run out of the door and start searching for the woman who she gave away her hand me down clothing to. She went with both, complaining about her bad luck as she rushed out of the room. She needs to find that woman, fast.

**(Gotokuji Residence)**

Miyako hummed as she wiped the floor of her house when her compact started ringing. Miyako pulled it out, flipped it open like a flip cellphone and found Momoko on the screen, panicking.

"Miyako, Kaoru, this is an emergency!" Momoko frantically said. Miyako guessed that Kaoru was also at the other line

"What happened?" Miyako asked the girl.

"Bani…" Momoko panted. "Bani's ribbon is missing!"

"What!" Kaoru's voice echoed from the compact. "I'll help ya! Mou, Momoko, how did you lose it?" Momoko went into a rant about her selling some of her clothes to a woman she didn't know and Kuriko happened to accidentally add the ribbon inside the box.

"Lesson, Momoko, if you're going to sell clothes, double check the clothing before you lift it and give it to the recipient. And at least know the name of the buyer." Kaoru sighed.

"Tokyo City's big, so it'll be almost impossible to find that ribbon now…" Miyako sighed. "And for all we know, that ribbon had already been cut into tiny pieces."

"That ribbon happened to be part of a PPGZ suit. It's virtually indestructible." Momoko said. "I once tried to cut it into three, but it broke the scissors instead." Momoko laughed weakly.

"I see…" Miyako sighed. "No good now. We'll never find that ribbon unless we find it on a younger girl that is wearing an unbelievably long ribbon."

"Um, Miyako, those clothes I sold away still fit me." Momoko said. "She should be around our age."

"… Oh." Miyako nodded. "Then we'll be searching for a girl that is wearing your clothes then."

"Well, we'll do a search, but don't get your hopes up." Kaoru shrugged. "The population of Tokyo is a bit too many for my liking if we want to search for a girl that is wearing clothes similar to yours. Let's just hope that they don't send the ribbon into the garbage can."

**(Seirei Residence)**

Seimei and Kokoro's eyes were wide. As though they just saw a very famous person at their house and can't believe it. Ramira shifted uncomfortably as the two were staring at her. Her hoodie was inside the hamper, waiting to be washed and ironed. What was underneath the hoodie is what surprised the two. Underneath the hoodie were a phlox jacket, and a purple leotard. Now the accessories that adorned her body the night before made sense. The skirt was attached to the belt that was hidden by the hoodie. The odd bracelets and anklets on her wrist and feet respectively were the rings that were part of the body. The black fingerless gloves lying on her bedside table was also part of her outfit. Her shoes were her booster shoes, the same ones used by the Powerpuff Girls Z. In fact her clothes clearly pointed to her being a Powerpuff Girl Z, no matter what they say.

"… You're a Powerpuff Girl Z?" Seimei's eyes blinked uncontrollably, as Kokoro's smile widened with every second. Ramira sighed and released her suit. The gloves on her bedside disappeared. What was left of the clothes she had, she speedily covered with the clothes she had received from Momoko. The clothes fit perfectly with her body.

"To answer your question, yes." Ramira sighed. "That was my Powerpuff Girl form, Lunar Bliss."

"Oh wow! SO cool! We got a Powerpuff Girl Z right in our own house!" Kokoro jumped up and down.

"But we never saw you at the news reports, Ramira…" Seimei racked her brain, searching for anything she can recall about Ramira.

"… I'm not exactly what you'd call an active hero." Ramira laughed weakly.

"Well, that's about to change, Ramira!" Kokoro grinned. "You HAVE to help people!"

"I helped you last night." Ramira argued. Kokoro grinned.

"You need to help more people, Ramira!" Kokoro insisted.

"It's no good, Kokoro." Ramira shook her head. She pulled out the circular compact from its slot. "The compact is the only way for a Powerpuff Girl Z to know of any danger, and this compact isn't connected to the lab." Ramira snapped the compact back.

"I see." Kokoro sighed.

"I doubt I'll be using my powers for good anytime soon." Ramira said. "And I'd prefer to leave the monster counterattack to the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"I see." Kokoro sighed. "But will you help the Powerpuff Girls if they need your help?"

"I don't think I have much of a choice at that, Kokoro." Ramira said while rummaging through the clothes box, folding the clothes neatly and placing it in her closet. She picked up the black ribbon on the bedside table and tied it to form her customary shoulder length ponytail. It was then that her stomach growled in protest. "You know, all this talk about clothes, we forgot to eat."

"Yeah." Kokoro laughed in reply, her stomach growling as well. The family moved towards the kitchen. Soon the three were at the table, finished eating.

"Can we keep my identity as a Powerpuff Girl Z a secret?" Ramira asked the other two females within her new family.

"Sure." Seimei nodded.

"But who are you hiding from, Ramira?" Kokoro asked her.

"Hmm, well… Secret." Ramira smiled. She stood up. "I'm going out for a while."

"Sure, Ramira-chan." Seimei smiled. Seimei gave her a copy of the address to make sure that if she gets lost, she'll be able to return. Ramira left the building. She looked backed at her home, memorized its location, and started towards the park where she usually goes to see the bunnies, her original namesake.

**(Park Pet Shop)**

After a while of looking at the rabbit's antics, Ramira heard voices.

"It's no use." A voice said. Ramira thought it was familiar and familiar isn't her preferred voice at the moment.

"This is your fault, Momoko." The voice continued. Ramira recognized it was Kaoru who was speaking. She looked towards the source of the voice and she definitely saw the purple haired girl speaking through her compact. Ramira started running back to her home. Kaoru managed to spot the girl.

"Hey… That girl's wearing clothes that look like what Momoko usually wears…" Kaoru said slowly as Ramira gets away. "What the…" Kaoru bolted with realization. "The ribbon!" Kaoru runs after the girl, who made headway into an alley. Kaoru rushed after her but lost sight of her immediately. Kaoru searched around.

"Ch... _Powered Buttercup!_" Kaoru yelled, accompanying her yell with a slash through her compact. Soon, Buttercup was flying over the city, searching for her mystery person.

"Eh, Buttercup?" Momoko asked through the compact. "You found her but you still lost her?"

"Well as they say, found and lost." Miyako sighed.

"You mean _lost and found_." Buttercup corrected. "But your version is correct, I guess." Buttercup scanned the city for a bit. "Oh well… I can't find her." Buttercup jumped into an alley and reverted again.

"That was too good to be true." Momoko sighed. She was currently sitting in a cake shop, eating a piece of cake.

"Momoko…" Kaoru said through the compact. "WHAT IS WITH THE DIFFERENCE IN WORK?" Momoko sighed.

"It'll be too hard to find her anymore, Kaoru." Momoko reasoned. "She may have…"

"She may have what? Momoko!" Kaoru called through the compact, but Momoko had already snapped the compact back into her belt, finished off her cake, and ran towards the girl she found wearing her clothes. Ramira had passed by the cake shop in an effort to get away from Kaoru.

"Today just isn't my day." Ramira groaned as she found Momoko trailing after her.

"Hey, wait!" Momoko called, but Ramira ran into another alley and Momoko lost sight of her. Momoko sighed and pulled out her compact.

"Lost her…" Momoko panted.

"You saw her?" Kaoru gasped through the compact.

"It would seem that she loves alleys." Momoko replied, causing Kaoru to sigh. Meanwhile, Miyako was skipping across the street, searching for the girl as well. Miyako continued her skip when she saw a girl wearing clothes that looked like Momoko's clothes. Ramira gasped at her luck and ran past Miyako. Miyako waved to her with a grin. It was then that she remembered that she was also searching for a girl wearing Momoko's clothes. Miyako sweat dropped as the girl had already turned the corner.

**(Seirei Residence)**

"Wow, you seem tired, sis." Kokoro remarked. Ramira sighed as she closed the door behind her.

"… Never mind that." Ramira said. She walked to her room and collapsed in her bed. She lay on her bed for a while when a voice emanated from the room.

"Why are you running, my dear Bani?" A voice crept into her ears and Ramira tried to cover her ears with the pillows.

"Leave. Me. ALONE!" Ramira yelled to the voice.

"You can't escape me, my dear Bani."

"Get lost!" Ramira yelled.

"Suit yourself. You should be grateful for the chance I'm giving you." The voice pouted.

"I did not want this!" Ramira said. "I never wanted to be revived!" The voice cackled.

Ramira was suddenly shaken awake by her sister.

"Bani, you really shouldn't sleep in the morning, or you'll end up not being able to sleep at night." Kokoro remarked. "And it's lunchtime." Ramira nodded, trying to shake away the feeling of that very realistic dream. Even Ramira knew that that was not a normal dream. It was not even a normal nightmare.

"Leave me alone… you evil fiend." Ramira mumbled as she walked with her sister out of the room.

**Chapter End**

Momoko: Surprising as always. You just removed the Blissful part of Bani's Return.

Kaoru: Hooray for those who can't guess who the voice was. It can be quite painstakingly obvious who it is.

Lunar: Who cares? The next chapter will probably be **To Imply the Truth**.

Miyako: Next chapter will be when she goes to school, correct?

Lunar: How did you ever guess? It will be 2036 by that time.

Momoko: Kay, everyone? Review if you want to!


	3. To Imply the Truth

**Blissful Returns**

Disclaimer: PPGZ is not mine. End of story.

**To Imply the Truth**

**(Seirei Residence, January 7, 2036, Monday)**

"Wake up, nee-san!" Kokoro jumped onto her sister's bed. Ramira shrugged off the girl as she continued her sleep.

"… You're not a morning person, aren't you, Bani?"

"I don't know where I got the habit…" Ramira mumbled, rolling out of the bed and landing on her feet.

"Well, better start sleeping early, because it's school time!" Kokoro grinned. "Dad and Mom had you enrolled in a school, right?"

"The lack of the Birth Certificate certainly slowed down matters…" Ramira chuckled.

"Well, can't be helped. You don't know your birth name after all!"

"I certainly don't know my name when I was a baby." Ramira answered, walking into the bathroom. 'Granted, I never went through that stage… Straight into Teenage Years, how troublesome.'

**(School)**

"A transferee?" Momoko asked dubiously. "At this time of year?"

"Isn't it a bit late?" Miyako asked.

"She'll be WAY behind." Kaoru shrugged.

"She scored very high scores in the entrance exam." Ms. Keane said as she entered the room. "Though why she entered school so late is still a mystery."

"So where is she, Keane-sensei?" Momoko asked.

"… This will be quite the surprise, Momoko…" Keane sighed as she took her seat.

"What do you mean?" Momoko asked.

"Come on in." Ms. Keane urged the new student. The girl who entered indeed shocked the whole class. For a while no one was able to speak as the girl stood uncomfortably at front. Momoko was the first to break the silence.

"… Bani?"

"… I'm Seirei Ramira, 14 years old." Ramira bowed. The class was dumbfounded as they stared at Ramira, who indeed looked like Bani, if not for her attire. Momoko also noted that she wore a black ribbon.

"Now class… I think we'll go over the topics that we already tackled last year… Yes… That will be apt…" Ms Keane stumbled on her words. Then she noticed Ramira's stare. "Truth is, Ramira, seeing you is quite, umm… nostalgic." Ms. Keane said. "Please take the seat in front of Momoko, if you would." Ramira nodded.

"Do I happen to resemble a certain person you once knew?" Ramira fidgeted with her ponytail, wondering whether she should remove it or not. Of all the luck, WHY did she have to be placed in the class that knew her as Bani?

"This is interesting." A voice creeped into Ramira's ears. "This makes everything a lot easier."

"Shut up." Ramira hissed.

"You say something, Ramira?" Ms. Keane asked.

"… Nothing." Ramira sighed.

Soon, the class ended and the class started to talk a bit before the next teacher arrives. Ramira sighed as she placed her notes back in her bag.

"Hello Ramira!" Momoko jumped in front of the girl, startling Ramira and causing her to tumble out of her seat.

"Whoa, Ramira!" Momoko rushed to her side.

"… Leave me alone." Ramira said coldly. "I don't want you anywhere near me, Momoko!" Ramira moved away from the girl. Momoko stared at her back as Ramira walked to the corner and kept away from everyone in general. The class was confused.

"Why is she getting so cold all of a sudden?" Kaoru asked.

"Must be Momoko." Himeko grinned. She walked up to the friendless girl. "Hello, Ramira. Would you like some accessories? You look very plain. Maybe I can help."

"Would you like to walk into the bathroom and look at the mirror?" Ramira answered back. "Your fashion sense is a disaster." Momoko winced. Ramira had definitely not learned the word "tact."

"Wha… HOW DARE YOU!" Himeko rushed at Ramira but the girl only stood up and walked to the side as Himeko came crashing into the wall.

"… That was PRICELESS!" Kaoru laughed. "Nice job, Seirei-san."

"… Thank you." Ramira nodded. "But how do you guys put up with her?"

"… We ignore her." Miyako shrugged. "You know, ignorance is bliss."

"Well then… Momoko… Miyako… Kaoru… Please ignore me." Ramira bowed to each and moved away.

"What?" Miyako's eyes blinked rapidly. Momoko's mouth twitched. Kaoru's eyes widened.

"What did she mean by that?" Momoko asked.

"… I can't believe it…" Kaoru mumbled. "… Why will she ban us from talking to her?"

"… Didn't you girls notice that she knew our names without us introducing ourselves?" Miyako asked. The other two froze. Ramira only looked at the notes that she borrowed from one off the class. The bell rang and the teacher entered the room.

**(Bani's Mind)**

"Why are you pushing away your friends?" the voice said eerily.

"Because… I don't want you to touch them." Bani snarled back.

"Oh, but eventually, you won't be able to resist their advances of friendship, my dear rabbit." The voice laughed maniacally.

"SHUT UP!" Bani yelled through her thoughts. Suddenly, she felt a tap on her head.

"… You're a transfer here, but you should know not to daydream." The teacher said.

"… Sorry... I'll pay attention, sir." Ramira apologized. "I wasn't able to sleep well last night…"

"Ok." The teacher nodded. Ramira sighed, taking down notes. Momoko looked at her back, worried.

**(After School)**

"Hey, Ramira!" Momoko ran to the girl's retreating figure. Ramira quickened her pace but Momoko matched her pace. "How did you know my name?" Ramira stopped in her place, finally noticing the mistake she had made.

"… I… overheard that overbearing girl say your name." Ramira said as an alibi.

"You said my name before that happened." Momoko shook her head. "And you shouldn't have heard Miyako and Kaoru's names either." Momoko's stop gave Ramira the headstart she needed. She made a dash away from Momoko.

"HEY WAIT!" Momoko chased after Ramira. But Ramira had already disappeared in an alley.

"Déjà vu." Momoko mumbled, remembering her chase last Christmas. Then a certain event clicked. Miyako and Kaoru arrived at her side.

"… Last Christmas Eve… Didn't Mojo try to use a hostage… And a brave girl kicked the monkey to grab back the girl?"

"Yeah." Miyako nodded.

"… Didn't the hostage girl yell out a name?"

"… Wasn't it Ramira?" Kaoru jumped up, suddenly alert.

"… Should we tell someone?" Miyako asked.

"No. We weren't supposed to have been there, remember?" Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Only the Powerpuff Girls Z, Mojo, and those two girls were there."

"It can't be a coincidence."

**(Seirei Residence)**

"Welcome home, nee-san." Kokoro said brightly. Then she frowned. "You look like you ran a marathon."

"Oh, made any friends today, Ramira?" Seimei asked.

"No." Ramira said, running to her room.

"How sad, my precious rabbit. Why don't you give up already?" A voice said. "You really shouldn't run away from your troubles."

"… SHUT UP!" Ramira yelled, her ears covered by her hands. The voice's shadow disappeared, and Ramira finally felt calm.

"… Running away… Is the only way I can keep Momoko safe… I won't hand her over to you." Ramira panted, as she lay down on her bed.

"Ramira, I'm sorry to disturb you, but please get the groceries! I forgot some stuff at the store!"

"Right." Ramira nodded. She grabbed the transformation belt at her bedside and snapped it on.

**(Lab)**

"Ramira looked a lot like Bani." Momoko said. She was unusually dispassionate while eating her cake. "But why will she avoid me so?"

"I don't know. But she said about the same to us." Kaoru mumbled.

"Hmm… Well, we know what we need to do now, right, Momoko?" Miyako said brightly.

"We'll get her to like us, even if we have to humiliate ourselves!" Momoko jumped up, grinning.

"I'm all for the first part, but spare me the second bit." Kaoru crossed her arms.

"You guys should really not discuss about school problems at the lab." Ken said in distaste. "I understand the need to discuss it but there appears to be an attack."

"Who is it this time?" Kaoru jumped up.

"I don't know." Peach mumbled. "It feels like a new monster."

"But didn't all the dark energy disappear with Kare?" Momoko asked, confused.

"… I wish I could answer with a logical answer, but… I can't find one." Prof. Utonium sighed, sitting down.

"What matters is that you find the monster and defeat it." Ken said. The three nodded, preparing their transformation.

_Hyper Blossom!  
>Rolling Bubbles!<br>Powered Buttercup!_

**(Downtown)**

"Is that… a rope?" Bubbles asked.

"Technically… It's a lasso… But… isn't it moving by itself?" Blossom sweat dropped. The rope lasso was catching people here and there and doing a bunch of crazy stuff.

"Look again." Buttercup pointed at the end of the rope. "It has a person at the end, but with all this commotion, it's no surprise we didn't see the dwarf-AGH!" Buttercup wasn't able to finish her sentence when the rope caught her.

"I ain't small, kid!" The short cowboy snarled. "I say you're just dang too tall!"

"This guy needs to go back to the ranch he came from." Blossom threw her yo-yo at the cowboy.

"You'll never catch this outlaw, lass!" The dwarf threw another rope around Blossom. "But I could catch you!"

"_Bubble Popper!_" Bubbles called out, sending a single bubble to collide into the man, but the man proved agile for his size and easily caught Bubbles as well.

"This guy!" Buttercup gritted, struggling against the firm rope.

"Don't hurt him!" A woman called. "That's my son!"

"Oh shoot!" Blossom moaned. "We have enough problems already!"

**(Grocery)**

"Ok, that's all the groceries." Ramira checked her list. "Since it's just stuff Seimei-san, oops, Mom I mean, forgot, I guess having little to buy is logical." Ramira walked into an alley and hid from public view.

_Lunar Bliss!_

A burst of purple light dashed upwards into the sky. Bliss hid above the clouds.

"Guh… I forgot that clouds were wet." Bliss shook her head to try and expel some water from her moist hair. She looked downwards once more to see her the Powerpuffs in the struggle.

"… They've always been able to get out of crises like these, so why bother?" Bliss said to herself, trying to convince herself that she doesn't need to help. Bliss flew away from the scene back to her home.

**(Powerpuffs)**

"I suggest trying to break through those ropes." Ken said.

"What do you think is the first thing people do when they're tied up in a lasso?" Buttercup yelled back. Ken sighed.

"I caught my price, now next is the rest of the city!" The kid said with a loud voice, almost crazy with the satisfaction.

"We need to beat him!" Blossom said, mostly to herself.

"We're tied up! How can you beat someone when you can't beat the binds?" Buttercup shot back. Today was simply not a happy day for Buttercup.

"_Ribbon Catcher!_" A voice called out. A ribbon wrapped itself around the miniature cowboy.

"What, I'm CAUGHT!" The cowboy struggled, but the ribbon easily kept its position. The crowd traced the ribbon to its holder to see a girl floating in midair, in her hand a crescent hilt tied to the purple ribbon wrapped around the dwarf. What surprised everyone is her attire. The Purple Powerpuff Clothes.

"… Bliss…" Blossom gasped. Bubbles and Buttercup likewise stared at their old friend, their mouths agape.

"… A purple powerpuff? No way! Is it real?"

"You…. You caught me?"

"_Unwinding Spin!_" Bliss said, pulling the ribbon to cause the kid to spin like a top. His hat flew off and Bliss deftly caught it with her free hand. When the monster stopped spinning, he was once more a normal boy. The ropes around the Powerpuff Girls Z disappeared.

"… Bliss… You're… back." Blossom's smile was widening with hope and promise of the return of her lost friend. But Bliss backed away from the three.

"DON'T GET NEAR ME!" Bliss yelled at the three, catching the attention of everyone in the area. Then she repeated quietly. "Don't get near me."

"Why?" Blossom rushed towards Bliss but the girl dodged.

"… because… I won't let you get near me. Ever." Bliss flew away from the scene, rushing through the clouds to get rid of the trailing cameras.

"Professor… Did you get where she went?" Blossom asked.

"No… Her signature is not loaded into the computer, so it's impossible to try and find her current location." Professor Utonium sighed. Suddenly, a reporter called the three from the sky, eager to milk out whatever information he can get on the mysterious new Powerpuff.

**(Seirei Residence, Nighttime)**

The Seirei family was settled in front of the Television while Ramira continued reading the book on her lap.

"The Purple Powerpuff Z's name is Lunar Bliss. The four of us used to be quite close. But I have no clue why she suddenly said for us to not get near her." Blossom said with her tone depressed.

"But it appears she still cares for you." The reporter said. "Considering you four live at the Lab together…"

"We don't." Bubbles replied. "In fact, we haven't seen Bliss in a long time now…"

"But why had she never appeared before this day?"

"… That's best left secret." Buttercup said, pulling her two comrades away from the scene.

"Is this what you were up to when you suddenly barged in the house, dropped the groceries in my lap, and rushed out without even a word?" Seimei chuckled.

"Well, it's not too surprising for us that there's a new Powerpuff though." Seishou chuckled.

"But… The surprise is that the Powerpuffs know you… Why is that, Ramira?"

"… That's… a secret." Ramira nodded, walking back to her room.

"… I knew you couldn't resist the pain your friends were experiencing." The voice resonated.

"Just SHUT UP!" Ramira buried her head into her pillow. "… Please… Blossom… Momoko… Don't get near me… Don't get emotionally attached with me… Leave me alone. You're better off without me." Bani/Ramira's tears rolled over her cheeks.

**Chapter End**

Momoko: Do you enjoy getting rid of the Blissful part of the title?

Lunar: Who knows?

Kaoru: Next Chapter

Miyako: It's either **To Joke with Them **or **To Join**.

Lunar: It could change to what I want, when I want.


	4. To Join a Party

**Blissful Returns**

I don't own PPGZ.

**To Join a Party**

**(School, January 8, 2036, Tuesday)**

"… What is this, Shirogane?" Ramira asked, looking at the envelope handed over by the rich kid.

"Just read it." Himeko said, affronted.

"Just tell us what it is about." Kaoru said, lazily flicking the envelope.

"It's an invitation to a slumber party I'm gonna have at Saturday." Himeko sighed.

"… I'm saying no!" Kaoru jumped up. "You're inviting everyone in the class, including the boys? Don't think our parents would approve of that…"

"The boys get their own room." Himeko interrupted, causing a few groans from the class, both boys and girls.

"It'll be fun, honest! All you need to do is go to the house, wave the invitation and you're in! Of course my parents would only let me invite people my age, so no thieves who got the envelope getting in."

"That's great then." Miyako smiled. "It'll be fun! We can play dress-up, and…"

"No thanks for the dress-up!" One of the boys said, "Let's play truth or dare!"

"I don't think my parents would allow me to go there…"

"Don't worry! Even if you don't stay, you can go home on Saturday night if your parents don't want you to stay." Himeko insisted. In the end, the whole class agreed to go to the slumber party, except…

"I'm saying no for absolutely no reason other than I don't want to." Ramira handed it back to the rich kid. The whole class looked at Ramira as though she said something unbelievable.

"Why?" Himeko asked dubiously. "I said it already. If your parents don't want you staying at my home late, you can go home early."

"Even so." Ramira said. "I refuse to think about what will happen while I'm there."

"There are cakes!" Momoko piped up. "Surely that could change your mind."

"I don't like sweets, Momoko." Ramira answered, wincing. "The idea of too much sugar on my mouth is enough to give me a stomachache." Momoko looked at Ramira as though the end of the world was near.

"Please, Ramira! You have to come!" Miyako begged. "Otherwise, it would be no fun."

"Seriously…" Ramira looked away. "What happened to leave me alone?"

"What happened to getting to know one another?" Sakamoto retorted. "You're new, Ramira. We need to at least know you better. Promise, no perverted stuff at the truth or dare." The last sentence made some of the boys groan.

"No means no." Ramira said, turning away, only to end up looking at Momoko's earnest face.

"You HAVE to come." Momoko pleaded. "It's no fun if we're incomplete." Ramira winced as the whole class said "Please!" repeatedly.

"… I give…" Ramira sighed, leaning on the back of her chair. "I'll stay at Shirogane's house at Saturday." The whole class cheered.

"Now that's everyone." Himeko gleefully said, giving back the envelope for the invitation. "Saturday, okay?"

"Ok to a different topic." Jesse jumped up, changing the topic. "What do you guys think of the new Powerpuff?"

"You mean Bliss?" Sakamoto confirmed, receiving a nod. "What do we think? Here's what I think. SHE LIVES!" Ramira looked away, abashed as she saw her class cheer.

"… You guys settle down." Ramira said; her face crimson with embarrassment, which she hides behind her Math book.

"Oh sorry, Ramira. We didn't tell you." A girl smiled. She then pointed at the nail hanging above the chalkboard. "You see that nail? Usually, there's a picture of Lunar Bliss, with Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru."

"So where is it?"

"I don't know." Jesse shrugged. "We never leave it here for a fortnight. Someone always brings it home."

"… Wasn't it her who brought it home last night?" Miyako asked pointing towards a girl. "Lunar Bliss is in that picture... And Bliss showed up yesterday…"

"Yeah… I saw Dad try to get at it last night…" The girl shuddered. "I never saw him want a picture that badly."

"But looks like you got it here, safe and sound." Momoko smiled, grateful.

"Hid it in my drawers, underneath the underwear." The girl chuckled. "It's the only place he won't dare look in case I call him a pervert." The girl pulled out the picture and gave it to Momoko. "It's too dangerous to hang anymore… Keep it at home."

"Okay." Momoko nodded, stuffing the picture in her bag. Suddenly a barrage of reporters entered.

"Excuse me." The first reporter asked. "We heard about a photograph of Lunar Bliss, taken last year apparently…"

"As you can see, it's not here." A boy answered.

"But it must be here! Our lead pointed us here!"

"Settle down!" The Principal walked into the classroom with Ms. Keane. "Please, you are disturbing the classes. We can't have that, you know."

"Sorry sir…" The reporters apologized. There were hundreds of students around the room, jealous of the attention given to Ramira's class.

"… So what do you want?" Miyako asked sweetly. "An interview regarding the photograph? But as you can see, it's not here."

"I see. Sorry for wasting your time." The reporter said. Each reporter left, disappointed.

"… That was a close call…" Kaoru breathed. "Good thing we take great care of it…"

"…" Ramira couldn't find anything to say. The class was treating the picture like a National Treasure or something.

"… So sorry, Ramira, we never told you much about it…" A boy apologized. Ramira nodded, looking away. 'Why are they so worried about not telling me? I'm the one who was avoiding them…'

"A new Powerpuff? I say it's an old one from last year." Sakamoto chuckled. The whole class laughed alongside him, except the four reverted Powerpuffs.

"… Well, we're looking forward to that slumber party, Himeko. I just hope that there won't be any braggarts around." Kaoru sighed.

"… Everyone. Remember, I'm right in front of you…" Ms. Keane sighed.

**(Seirei Residence)**

"A slumber party at the richest-kid-at-school's house?" Seishou said, grinning. "Second day in school and you're already in the in-crowd?"

"Something I can live without." Ramira said drily. "And the fact that Lunar Bliss is now quite a controversy… I can't believe my luck…"

"I'm sure you'll be just fine." Seimei patted her adopted daughter's head. Ramira sighed, remembering the voice and her constant hardships in the matter.

"I hope…"

"Don't. I'll be right here forever, my little rabbit…" The voice said, laughing maniacally. Ramira immediately felt a headache as the voice continued resonating.

"Are you okay, Ramira?"

"… I think I need to go out for some fresh air." Ramira said, finishing her food and walking towards the door.

"But it's nighttime!" Seishou complained. Ramira smiled, grabbing the belt hanging near the door and snapping it on.

"I'll be taking a bit of a flight in town, okay?" Ramira mumbled.

**(Above the clouds)**

"… Leave me alone…" Bliss said.

"Why, Bani? I'm the one who revived you." Darkness started to form into a shape.

"… You revived me to KILL the Powerpuffs." Bliss answered. "This is not what I wanted! I never wanted to be revived! You forced me alive by your own wretched darkness! You kept tempting me to be revived, in exchange for the duty, but no matter what, I refused!"

"Most people would be extremely pleased for a second chance in life." The darkness said. "But why are you not?"

"Because! My friends are more important to me than life!" Bliss answered. "My approach to Blossom on the Full Moon has no meaning if I actually had another chance of life!"

"… You are special Bani… But you will now have to choose between your Family and your friends."

"Either way… I will regret it." Bliss answered. "Because in no way will I allow you to use this body for such vile deeds!"

"But I gave you that body!" The darkness answered.

"This is the body of a sick girl in the hospital!" Bliss snarled. "Why do you torment me so? There are posters everywhere for the search of the girl? And this way…"

"You can't die, Bliss." The darkness laughed. "If you die, you'll be taking the girl with you to death!"

"… How I longed to find a way out of this situation… You vile MONSTER!" Bliss punched the darkness, but the darkness only scattered.

"That's it, Bani. Be filled with Rage. Let this rage cover your own heart. And be mine for control!"

"NEVER!" Bliss said, her fist shaking.

"Bani?" A voice said. Bliss spun around to see Blossom. Blossom was in tears, as she moved to hug her friend. Bliss moved away.

"Leave me alone, Blossom. It's not safe for you to be anywhere near me…" Bliss said, flying away from her friend.

"…" Blossom didn't chase after her second self.

"… There's time for me to know about it…" Blossom sighed, continuing with her patrol, not planning to tell the other two of the event.

**(January 12, 2036, Saturday, Himeko's Mansion)**

"… I should leave." Ramira sighed. "I'll just tell my parents that I didn't have the nerve to enter… He's unpredictable after all… This is the perfect time for an attack on the Powerpuffs." Ramira hefted her bag and was about to leave when Momoko jumped on top of her.

"RAMIRA! You came!" Momoko grinned. Ramira tried to get up.

"Mou, we did say to meet us at school!" Sakamoto said. "We were supposed to enter together, after all."

"Well we're here." Kaoru sighed. She then waved the invitation as instructed and suddenly the doors opened to reveal hundreds of maids.

"Welcome, guests of Himeko. Please enter."

"Ok…" Ramira said. "I should leave…"

"Nonsense!" The maids and her class said simultaneously. They pushed the girl in into the gigantic house.

"Seriously…" Ramira sighed.

"Welcome, everyone!" Himeko grinned from atop the stairs, wearing a gown.

"This is a slumber party, Himeko." Ramira yelled, "Not a Promenade!" Everyone had to nod.

"Wh… Oh fine!" Himeko tossed the dress off to reveal her "normal" clothing.

"Much better." Momoko grinned. "Ramira you go from one emotion to another don't you?"

"Just say my mood swings are faster than an average teenager." Ramira mumbled.

"Ok… Where's the cakes?" Momoko grinned.

**(Room)**

"This tastes good!" Momoko grinned as she chewed on her cake. She brought some into the rooms.

"Lay off the sweets, Momoko. They'll make you fat." Ramira said drily, playing Go Fish with a bunch of boys and is winning. Momoko sweatdropped at how familiar the tone and voice Ramira used to Bani, except that Bani used the two sentences sort of lovingly.

"Are you a Go Fish champion or something?" Sakamoto mumbled. Ramira shrugged, laying down her last set of four, making five sets, easily beating the other four, who only had either one or two sets.

"I wanted to play Poker!" Another boy wailed.

"I wanted stri-" The boy next to Sakamoto started to say but his mouth was immediately muffled by Jesse, the third player in the one-sided Go Fish tournament.

"No perverted stuff, remember?"

"How exactly did we end up playing such a kiddie game?" The boy next to Ramira mumbled. Ramira shrugged, while picking up all the cards. Ramira showed it towards Sakamoto, who crossed his arms.

"NO! No more Go Fish! Let's play Truth or Dare!" Sakamoto gave up on the fight against Ramira.

"Now, I'm game!" Kaoru grinned.

"Same here." Momoko walked up to the center of the room. Ramira edged to the corner, and is completely avoiding getting dragged into the circle. Too late though, Kaoru had already picked her up and deposited her between her and Momoko.

"Ok, since I'm the one who said it first, I'll get first pick!" Sakamoto grinned. "And of course, I'm going with Momoko!"

"Eh?" Momoko gasped at the sudden choice. "Dare."

"Hold my bugs for me for 1 minute." Sakamoto grinned, pulling out his bugs. Momoko edged away, not really keen on holding bugs. Sakamoto deposited the bugs into her outstretched hands, as the class started a countdown. After a minute passed, Momoko threw the bugs back into Sakamoto's position. Momoko immediately called Kaoru.

"Dare!" Kaoru said confidently.

Momoko whispered something into Kaoru's ear.

"What!" Kaoru gasped.

"It's a dare, Kaoru. Just do it."

"… Fine." Kaoru mumbled, walking out of the door and started her search. After a few minutes, Kaoru returned. Her hair was still messy, but noticeably she was wearing a skirt.

"Don't I look cute?" Kaoru said, making a seductive pose. Then she gagged and rushed out and returned in her PJs.

"Don't… Dare… me… to… do… that… AGAIN!" Kaoru snarled.

"It's just a dare, Kaoru." Ramira said. "It's your fault for choosing Dare."

"Ok Ramira, you do it then, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Ramira said, bored.

"Seriously, Ramira? Truth?" Kaoru gagged. "You're being a killjoy here."

"Then let me be a killjoy." Ramira drily said.

"Which one of the boys here you like the most?" Kaoru asked.

"No one." Ramira said, looking at Kaoru's eye to make sure she didn't think she wasn't lying.

"The hell? Invalid answer!" Kaoru said. "You have to say at least someone's name!"

"If you were asking for which boy I find interesting the most I would have answered something." Ramira answered back. "It's only been a week since I've been here, remember?"

"… You're logic doesn't make sense." Kaoru sighed. "Fine, just say who interests you the most?"

"That'll probably be him." Ramira pointed a finger at Sakamoto. "He's so interesting that I feel like slapping him in the face at the moment." Sakamoto gagged. The class sweatdropped at her answer.

"Seriously?" Sakamoto gagged. "I almost thought you were in love with me and you go pointing out that you want to slap me!"

"Yeah." Ramira answered. The game continued with some really interesting results. Miyako wearing rags, Himeko wearing maid clothes (much to her dismay), and Jesse talking about his worst failures (Not being able to take a single photo of the PPGZ correctly). After a while, the group got tired. The boys moved to the other room. Himeko headed for her own room, due to currently wearing rags (The very last dare), and doesn't seem to be coming back.

"Hey!" Momoko called softly to Ramira, who was sleeping in the corner farthest from them and nearest to the window. "Ramira!"

"Hm?" Ramira mumbled, quite forgetting to be hostile to Momoko. "What is it…?"

"… Do you really like Sakamoto?"

"No." Ramira said. "I was just really annoyed when he was laughing the whole time you held those bugs." Momoko was shocked at the answer. She never really expected Ramira to care, let alone want to defend her. But she can also understand why she restrained herself. It was a dare. A game. It was for the fun of it.

"… Thanks." Momoko went back to sleep. Ramira, on the other hand, was steadily growing awake, as a certain pain made her world spiral. She grabbed her bag in the corner and pulled out the belt. A darkness suddenly formed behind her. Ramira spiraled around to see the darkness grinning like a cat.

"It's time, my precious Bunny!" The Darkness laughed. Ramira yelled at the top of her lungs.

"EVERYONE!" The room suddenly had the girls awake, hearing her voice.

"Wha!" The girls all moved away from the darkness, save for Momoko, Kaoru and Miyako who pulled their own belts from the side of their futons. The boys also ran into the room, followed by the maids.

The scene surprised everyone. A form of darkness was at the corner of the room, right in front of Ramira who seemed to be either worried for them or angry at the Darkness. Then Momoko saw the belt in Ramira's hand.

"… That belt…" Momoko gasped. "Bani!" The whole room bolted in realization as they realize that the second persona had been with them.

"… Hello… sis." Bani, for the first time, addressed the girl as her sister, but tears streamed from her eyes as the darkness laughed.

**Chapter End!**

Momoko: This story is a bit fast paced, isn't it?

Lunar Wave: Kukuku, Blissful Returns just might become as short as Momoko's New Personality.

Miyako: I'm worried for what will happen in the next chapter…

Kaoru: Why don't I get the feeling that we'll like it?

Lunar Wave: Next Chapter: **To Kill the Dark**


	5. To Kill the Dark

**Blissful Returns**

I don't own PPGZ

**To Kill the Dark**

**(Himeko's Mansion)**

"... Bani… It was you all along?" Momoko gasped. Bani faced her with an expression filled with sadness.

"… Lunar Bliss." Bani simply said as she swiped her ring through her compact., transforming into her second self. She pulled out her ribbon whip as she fiercely glared at the darkness.

"What's going on Bliss?" Jesse questioned.

"… This darkness, he revived me." Bliss simply said. "He wanted to use me to destroy the Powerpuff Girls Z."

"What!" Kaoru said, shocked. Then she glared at the darkness

"We meet again, Powerpuff Girls Z." The Darkness grinned.

"Powerpuff Girls Z?" Himeko asked. "Those three aren't here, right?"

"Come on guys, it's about time they knew." Momoko nodded to her two companions.

_Hyper Blossom!_

_Rolling Bubbles!_

_Powered Buttercup!_

The three's voices rang out as they transformed into their respective Powerpuff Girl identities.

"… You three…" Sakamoto gasped.

"Let's do this, team." Blossom nodded. "Who are you, and what do you want!"

"I want your deaths." The darkness simply said. "I feel so hurt that you don't remember me, though you sent my dark strength into space."

"What… you mean… YOU!" Blossom gasped. Then the three glared. "KARE!"

"Ooh, you figured it out!" Kare grinned, forming a silhouette of his old form. "I'm so sorry that I can't come in person, but you know that I can't summon myself from space and inhabit a body. So I think I'll use your little frie… WHERE'D SHE GO!" Kare's yell rang out as Bliss escaped from the mansion, not willing to stick around for that guy to inhabit her stolen body. She felt a sudden weakening as she fell in the streets. She used the last of her strength to move to the sidewalk.

"It's…" The crowd gasped. "It's the new Powerpuff…" A guy stood out for the Bliss.

"Hey… aren't you the critic from last June?" Bliss grinned weakly.

"… How…" The critic gasped. A camera group is in the scene and was sending the scoop live.

"What's your name?" Bliss asked.

"…Migachi Koutaro…" The guy answered. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Migachi eh… You in some way related to Migachi Ramira?" Bliss asked."

"… She's… my missing daughter! Why do you know her? Have you seen her?" Koutaro asked frantically.

"What a truly small world… Hate me, Koutaro… This body I use… it's hers." Bliss answered. The crowd gasped.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?" The crowd yelled. Koutaro walked up to the girl and shook her.

"Wah… What do you mean by that?" Koutarou repeated.

"I'm so sorry… It's that fiend… He… forced me into your daughter's body." Bliss cried.

"What… Who's he?" Koutaro frantically asked. He didn't seem angry. He was worried.

"So you run, eh, Bliss?" Bliss spun around to see the floating darkness.

"Kare." Bliss simply said. Then an idea formed in her head. "Koutaro. That darkness. With him. I'll kill the Powerpuff Z." The crowd was outraged.

"YOU!" "Kill?" "TRAITOR!" Those were the words used by the crowd as Bliss smiled.

"Bliss!" Three voices called, charging into the scene.

"Ah… my would-be victims." Bliss chuckled sadistically.

"What… Bliss, what on earth are you saying?" Blossom asked. Kare looked amused at the events.

"So, Kare, what are you waiting for? Why don't you just take my body already?" Bliss said impatiently.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but you're seriously not telling me that you'll let me take your body." Kare said baffled. "Oh well, I'll do it!" Bliss let Kare be absorbed into her body. The colors on her clothing became a shade darker. As also… ominous lines crept through her face.

"Bliss… I don't understand…" Blossom said.

"I am no longer Bliss." The voice of Kare and Bliss melded. "I am Blight. And I shall kill you all!" Her moon ribbon slashed at Bubbles.

"_Smash Block!_" Buttercup roared. Buttercup used her hammer to block the whip. Then Buttercup turned at the people below her. "Well? Are you gonna wait to be killed? RUN!"

"They can't run, girl." Blight yelled.

"_Electro Bubbles!_" Bubbles sent electrically charged bubbles towards Blight. "Why can't they run?"

"Simple. The revelations given by their "newest" hero was too shocking. I can kill them and they still won't run." Blight grinned and as though to prove it went to slash at the Koutaro. But Blossom intervened immediately.

"Bliss. Please, listen to us! Fight it!"

"It's no use, girl. She had accepted Kare's essence whole-heartedly and therefore can't escape." Blight simply said.

"That can't be…" Bubbles gasped.

"Oh but it is." Blight grinned but a sudden blast of a multicolored laser caused her smile to turn into a frown. "You're really not that good at aiming Chemical Z, aren't you, professor?" Prof. Utonium glared.

"GIVE LUNAR BLISS BACK!" Prof. Utonium yelled. "Bliss… is our friend. She'll never plot to kill Blossom!"

"But hadn't you heard it, with your own ears? She said it loud and clear." Blight said amused.

"You may have forced her to say that!" Ken yelled.

"Entirely impossible." Blight answered. "But you just shut up!" Blight's ribbon cracked as it hit the laser, utterly destroying it. Prof. Utonium flinched at the explosion.

"So what dark deeds can I do with this body?" Blight grinned. "Why don't I tell you a story?"

"There was once a girl named Bani. She was floating in non-existence. So I decided to try and help her." Blight grinned. "She accepted at the price of your lives."

"Liar." Blossom said.

"Oh? And what proof do you have?" Blight taunted.

"… I just know it, Kare, you are a liar." Blossom affirmed, without explaining it.

"The name's Blight now. Dark Blight." Blight answered. Then she snapped her ribbons and attacked the Powerpuffs.

"Darkest Knot!" Blight yelled as she attacked the Powerpuffs. The three dodged it. However the girl proved to be fast.

"Don't underestimate me!" Blight roared as she smacked Buttercup away.

"No one here is underestimating you." Buttercup muttered.

"We need to beat her, and save Bliss." Buttercup said. "Combos let's go!"

"_Electro Bubbles!_" Bubbles summoned the multitude of electrically charged bubbles. Buttercup immediately smashed the bubbles to absorb their strength. She then aimed to bash Blight, but Blight appeared right in front of the powerhouse. Blight immediately punched the girl and sent her flying, catching the hammer in the process.

"_Bubble Flail!_" Bubbles and Blossom nodded to each other and Bubbles covered the yo-yo with Bubble Boing. The enemy, however, was not even there when Blossom swung the flail. Instead, she was right behind Blossom and another punch at her back sent her flying. Blight, however, was not finished and wrapped Blossom with her ribbon. She then proceeded to use the unfortunate girl to smack into Bubbles and finally send Blossom into the recovering Buttercup.

"Curses." Buttercup coughed. "This is f***ing annoying."

"Shut up." Blossom mumbled.

"This is crazy..." Bubbles mumbled. Suddenly, three figures ran into the scene. The Seirei family panted as they saw their latest addition in darkness.

"… Ramira…" Seishou said. "… Why?"

"Listen to us, Ramira!" Seimei called. The girl looked at the three in annoyance.

"Ah, look who's here? My puppet's family. The ones who helped me bring my little bunny to the Powerpuffs." Blight grinned.

"Puppet?" Kokoro scoffed. "Bani is no puppet of yours! She's my sister! Leave her alone!" Blossom looked at the group.

"She's our daughter!" Seishou yelled. "You have no right to do whatever you want with her!"

"Even if she is adopted." Seimei finished.

"Shut your mouths. You do not know what is going on more than anyone else here." Blight said, bored. She then wrapped her ribbon into the Powerpuffs.

"So, townspeople. Do you wish to see the TRUE faces of your little heroes?" Blight yelled. She then sent a shockwave through the ribbon.

"Uwah!" The three screamed.

"Here are your heroes in the worst moments of their lives!" Blight laughed. The town looked at Blight with hate. Until the three heroes reverted into their normal human states. "And here's your humans real selves! Three kids!" Blight threw the girls into the waiting hands of the crowd.

"… They really are human…"

"… I feel so stupid…"

"They've been fighting for us and we treated them like robots…"

"Stop this Ramira!" Seimei pleaded. "Why did you say you were gonna kill them? Did you not protect them earlier this week? It doesn't make any sense!"

"It doesn't have to, foolish human." Blight said. "I have no time to explain it to you anyway! You'll all be dead eventually!"

"Mom, Dad… This is definitely not Bani!" Kokoro said bitterly. "The Bani I know will never forsake her friends! Even when I just met her, she protected me!" Momoko finally remembered. The child was the one during the incident at Christmas Eve. Ramira… it WAS the same Ramira.

"And the Ramira we met aimed to help the Powerpuff Girls!" Seimei yelled. This caught the attention of the whole area. "Was it not Bliss who rushed home, dropped the groceries and returned to fight a boy in a cursed cowboy hat?"

"Bliss, I know you're there!" Seishou yelled. "Fight! Please!"

"… She let me in whole-heartedly!" Blight yelled. "She WANTED to be possessed!"

"She couldn't have!" Kaoru stood up. "It's simply not possible!"

"But she did!" Blight answered. "and living proof is me, controlling her to every whim I want!"

"Well, you leave her body right now then!" A voice yelled. Miyako was surprised when she saw her classmates, glaring angrily at Blight. Sakamoto is in front, angry.

"Sakamoto…" Momoko gasped. Sakamoto winked.

"Now I know why she hates me that much." Sakamoto chuckled.

"Well, well, well, looks like the gang's all here!" Blight grinned. "Now which group should I kill first, my little Bunny? Classmates, Powerpuffs, or Family?" Blight questioned herself and then laughed maniacally. "Oh, that's right, you don't have a choice! Why don't I go first with Family!" Blight attacked the Seireis.

"_Hyper Blossom!_" Momoko yelled, transforming into her superhero form and grabbing the three out of danger. Blossom glared at Blight.

"… Why… I called you a liar, Kare? Because I heard EVERYTHING the other night!" Blossom glared. "Do you remember a time when Bliss flew above the clouds just to yell at you? I happened to be there!"

"Well, so what?" Blight asked. "Which part of my story contradicted that?"

"Because she said these words: I never wanted to be revived." Blossom repeated calmly. She then raised her yo-yo. "She would have preferred to stay in non-existence, rather than let you use her to kill us."

"And yet she said she will, just now." Blight replied.

"… I don't know why." Blossom sighed. "But I'll get the information out of you! WEDDING CAKE FINISH!"

"Hah, a finisher? You didn't even charge up any strength into that yo-yo! You think you can defeat me with such a low level shot! I can dodge you know!" Blight said. Blight stiffened. She seemed to not be able to move.

"You're not moving, Kare." Another voice said. "End it, Blossom, send it at me!"

"Bliss…" Blossom nodded. "Ok, here goes nothing!" Blossom threw the attack, the yo-yo immediately split in half and shocked the girl.

"NO!" Blight yelled, returning into the normally purple Bliss. Blossom charged and caught the girl. Blossom then laid her on the street.

"Bliss. Wake up…" Blossom shook her body. Blossom felt her strength give way as she reverted into her original human self.

"Bani?" Kokoro also came forward. The girl remained silent.

"Bliss… please talk…" Momoko said again.

"… It's over…" Bliss laughed bitterly. "Finally, it's over…"

"Bliss, what do you mean?"

"The Dark Essence Kare is gone." Bliss answered.

"Bliss… why did you accept Kare whole-heartedly?" Kaoru asked. The camera crew had finally adjusted to their position.

"… The answer's quite simple to be honest." Bliss admitted. "… I wanted you to kill me with him…"

"WHAT!" Miyako gasped.

"And it worked." Bliss simply said.

"But… Why?" Momoko asked.

"… That guy, misses his daughter." Bliss referred to Kotarou. "If I didn't tie my soul to Kare, I would remain here, while he goes searching for his daughter."

"But… you're still here!" Blossom said, astonished.

"… There's a delay." Bliss replied.

"Why did you say that you wanted to kill us?" Miyako said. "Why did you need to do that?"

".. It was a great plan at the time." Bliss admitted. "… I… wanted them to hate me. I wanted them to want me dead. I wanted them… to not mourn for me when I go through with the plan… But... It sort of backfired…"

"How?" Peach asked.

"… You were there robot dog?" Bliss asked. Peach pouted.

"… How eh… I didn't count on the fact that… you will still trust… and believe in me…" Bliss chuckled. "Dad, Mom, Kokoro, you three, Professor Utonium, Ken, and our classmates… Even Peach… I never imagined you would trust me even when I said those words. You refused to believe my words…"

"That picture… Momoko… you guys treat it like a National Treasure." Bliss continued. "I should've guessed that much… Now… I didn't want this many people around me as I die…" Bliss chuckled as she saw everyone around her.

"You underestimate us… Bliss." Momoko said. "Our city… is truly… grateful for you…"

"Even though I only fought once." Bliss said, amused. Then she called the man behind the group. "Hey Cri- Kotarou."

"Yes?" Kotarou asked.

"… Take care of her… Migachi Ramira… She's... the reason… I didn't commit suicide the moment I was revived. I want her to stay alive." Bliss said. "Can you do that?"

"… Ok…" Kotarou nodded. "Honestly… I never expected that you would care that much for me. Especially since Last June… oh yeah, you weren't around then…"

"… hm? Remember the Blossom during June?" Bliss asked. "That was me, you know." Kotarou gagged.

"Yep… That was definitely her." Momoko simply said.

"… Hey… Momoko… don't lose this again." Bliss pulled at her ribbon and passed it to the girl.

"… Ok…" Momoko nodded.

"My second life… now… I can blissfully return to non-existence… I'll pray for you as always, Momoko… Thank you… for believing in me." Bliss smiled, her body starting to fade. Momoko's tears started to flow… and amazingly… everyone else's too…

"Bliss…" Momoko turned away.

"Ramira!" Seimei cried.

"… Bani." Kokoro hugged her sister. Even the reporter had to shed a few tears as she disappeared once more, leaving only, once more, her purple ribbon. But this time… She also left Migachi Ramira for Kotarou.

"… Thank you… Lunar Bliss…"

**Story End**

Momoko: Sniff… Did you have to kill her?

Lunar: I regret doing it as well you know.

Miyako: Bani…

Kaoru:… Tears… this is… definitely… not normal…

Lunar: If there would be a next chapter, it'll be an epilogue. This branch of the story is not gonna grow any further. Blissful Memories will still go on, but it doesn't matter what people think is canon within my universe.


	6. Epilogue: To Live and Love

**Blissful Returns**

Disclaimer: I don't own PPGZ

**Epilogue: To Live and Love**

"… RAMIRA!" A call caught Migachi Ramira's attention. The brown, short-haired girl immediately looked up to see a stern teacher.

"Seriously Ramira, just because you became somewhat of a celebrity, doesn't mean you can still sleep in class!" The teacher complained.

"… Sorry…" Ramira mumbled. "I still feel tired…"

"… Sensei, remember what Prof. Utonium said?" A boy asked. "Since her body was used as Bliss's vessel, which, as everyone knows, is a superhero, she would probably be dead tired."

"I know that much, Jesse." Ms. Keane replied. Ms. Keane looked at three empty seats near the back of the class.

"… How long does taking care of a Toy Shop Monster take?" Ms. Keane mumbled. At that exact moment, three girls entered the room, still in their PPGZ uniform, through the window.

"Sorry, we're late." Blossom apologized, returning back into Momoko.

"… We visited the lab for a bit." Miyako said, honestly. "We were discussing a few things regarding Bani."

"… Couldn't that wait?" Ms. Keane asked. "I mean, you can fly from school to the lab at a moment's notice during break time, you know. If you don't give a reasonable answer, I'll mark you skipping class."

"… It was about her funeral." Kaoru said, walking to her seat. "We needed to plan it immediately, since the full moon is tomorrow."

"… What the hell does a full moon have to do with-… oh…" Sakamoto replied. "Oh right, _Lunar_ Bliss."

"If it took you that long to remember, I wonder how you were able to make it past elementary." Kaoru retorted.

"0+0 is the best question ever in Mathematics!" Sakamoto grinned.

"Hey, Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, can I take a picture of you three as Powerpuff Girls Z later?" Jesse asked.

"No way. You'll probably have the zoom at its peak again." Momoko stuck out her tongue.

"We'll be honored." Miyako smiled.

"NO PHOTOSHOOTS!" Kaoru yelled.

"… So what did you talk about with the Professor?"

"… We would like to be excused for the rest of the day." Miyako said, handing the note.

_Hyper Blossom!  
>Rolling Bubbles!<br>Powered Buttercup!_

**(Interview)**

"… So how does it feel, Blossom?" The reporter asked. This was after the funeral on the full moon.

"… Please allow me to not answer the question." Blossom sighed, floating only a few inches above the ground.

"Ok, then. I heard that with your being a sudden Celebrity as Momoko, I wonder, did anyone ask you out as a girlfriend?"

"Yep." Blossom laughed. "If it was a month ago, I would've accepted. But I know what they're mostly after. Being a Celebrity because of being a Powerpuff Girls Z's boyfriend. The only one who is dating is probably Bubbles, and that's because the one she's been going out with has been with her BEFORE the big reveal."

"EH? She has a boyfriend?"

"Not telling." Blossom smirked. "You should find yourself a different interviewee for that."

"You don't seem too sad though, Blossom. Considering today was her funeral, you'd think you'd be a bit less cheerful."

"… That's because I know." Blossom smiled. "She's still there. She's still around."

"Is there a possibility for people to become new members in your group?"

"There's a chance." Blossom said.

"So what did you think about Mojo, Fuzzy, Rowdyruff Boys Z, and other enemies attendance in your funeral?"

"Keeps people on alert, I can tell you that."

"I noticed Blossom… You didn't cry once during the whole thing. Not even when you were making your eulogy."

"… If I ever want to shed tears for Bliss, it will be for happiness." Blossom replied. "… Her name is Bliss."

"I understand." The reporter left the girl alone.

"… She's gone right?" A voice said.

"… Yeah, Ramira." Blossom looked at the hidden girl. Looking again, she was wearing a Purple PPGZ Uniform.

"Thanks for all your work today, Ramira," Momoko laughed. "or should I say, Bliss."

"I'm… sorry for replacing her…"

"The funeral today was for Bani, Bliss." Momoko shook her head. "… I was surprised at first when Professor told me you still had Kennaium in your system and is able to transform, but I wasn't that shocked."

"You'd think you'd be angry that I did replace her." Ramira shook her head.

"No way." Momoko laughed. "I'm not THAT close-minded."

"I guess so." Ramira smiled. "I just can't get used to being Lunar Bliss though…"

"... Migachi Ramira, you are the new Lunar Bliss. Please, lend us your aid when we need it."

"Hai, Leader." Bliss smiled. "… Do you want to talk to her? Bani?"

"No, Ramira. You've exhausted yourself enough. And anyway, I don't think Bani would allow herself to be channeled by you again. Go home and rest."

"Right." Ramira walked away, reverting as she paced. Momoko looked at the moon, her tears softly falling.

"… I promised I won't cry for you, Bani… But I guess, let me break that promise because these tears are for bliss; you gave us a lot more than just memories. Your return gave us a new comrade." Momoko's hair blew as she reverted. The moment she reverted, a purple ribbon was among her red ribbon. She'll never let it out of her reach, never again.

**(Non-Existence)**

"… Blossom, Ramira… take care of her." Bani smiled, as the moon continued to shine with its full light.

"Thank you." Blossom had replied, but she wasn't conversing with her. It was impossible. There was no way that Bani will return. And there she stayed, watching and praying.

**Epilogue End**

The whole Ramira becoming the new Lunar Bliss is pretty hard on me too, but that's pretty much in-universe with my story. Any amount of Kennaium or Black Light in any living character will remain, and be reproduced by the body as part of it.


End file.
